Undisclosed Desires
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: Her goal was to drive him crazy. His goal was to resist her. Which one of them would succeed? This was an entry for the 2011 Pic-a-Pic Contest


**A/N: A long time ago.. me and CullensTwiMistress entered a contest... and this little story was the result. We won nothing.. but we are soo very very proud to have wrote this togehter. To tell you how old it is... this was the very first lemon I ever wrote.. eeeeppp. Please enjoy! Can you tell who wrote what POV?**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight and Twilight related; we're just playing in her sandbox.**

**BPOV**

I've never gone out looking for sex. The fact is, in the past, I'd always had a man at home to take care of those needs. Well, him and Pinky, my vibrator, of course.

Alice had convinced me that I needed to do this. So there I was, sitting on a bar stool and doing my damned best to look sexified while drinking some fruity drink I would never usually drink. A beer. God, I want a fucking beer. Alice had told me to order an Appletini; she said it was a good conversation starter. I want a beer. And to get laid. Can't forget that.

I flagged down the bartender, determined to get myself that beer. And what a nice piece of man said bartender truly was. Tall, broad shoulders, ink covered arms and those lips; good God, I wanted to kiss them. I smirked at him and bent over the bar, giving him an uncensored view of my tits.

_OK, where did this brazen behavior come from?_

_No time to wonder, he's talking…to me._

"Hey, beautiful, what can I get ya?" He smiled at me, revealing a hint of a dimple on his left cheek. I wanted to lick it. My cooch was suddenly very aware of the man candy before me, you see, she's got a good eye for it.

Thoroughly and unabashedly eyefucking him I answered "Well, I guess I'll settle for a beer. Bud Light, please." Then I smiled and winked at him.

The tips of his ears turned pink.

_Hmmm, pretty boy is shy. I think I can work with that._

He smiled shyly and answered in a beautifully deep voice. "Yes, ma'am, coming right up."

Man, was he for real? To be that beautiful and obviously not comfortable with some female attention had to be awkward. Maybe it was just me.

After a couple of minutes, I noticed shy boy hadn't returned with my beer and looking around he was nowhere to be seen. I got up off of my bar stool and perched myself on the bar to look for him behind it. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I sat back down on my stool, huffed in annoyance and took a sip of the disgusting Appletini. That shit was gross. Leave it to Alice for making me drink that stuff.

Seriously, where the hell did he go and what did he do with my beer?

Just as I was about to order another one, I felt someone behind me. I then noticed ink on the arm that snaked its way by me and put the beer bottle on the counter.

When our eyes met, he smiled sweetly. "We were out at the bar; I had to go out back to get it for you."

Being bold, channeling Alice, I put my hand on his forearm, gave it a little squeeze and mouthed thank you while staring right at his pretty face.

This time, he blushed and smirked; bringing his lips to my ear he whispered "You're driving me crazy."

I pulled back from his face and made eye contact with the pretty boy. His eyes were dark; he wanted me. I could tell, ya know, cause I'm a hot piece of woman.

_He'd be nuts not to want to get with this._

I brought my own lips near his ear, so he could hear me properly. It might have been to smell him a little. Hmmm, all man. "Then I guess I'm doing this right." I smirked and rubbed his upper arm up and down suggestively. I felt him shudder under my touch. Yeah, I was getting to him.

**EPOV**

I rarely work the bar, I don't have to- I own it. But we were short a bartender when our latest one called in and said he needed to find himself. So, here it was, a Saturday night which is one of our busiest nights, short a tender. I didn't mind pitching in, it's all the other shit that comes with it that drives me nuts.

"Hey sexy, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" I tried not to roll my eyes at the obvious bottle blond, newly done up tits and latest Botox injected Barbie who was batting her eyes at me. This is what I hated about tending bar, the chicks with no tact or grace or anything remotely sexy.

"What can I get for ya?" I tried to keep eye contact to a minimum, hoping she won't want to talk.

"Um, Sex on the Beach," and then she winked. I barely suppressed the shudder that wanted to force its way down my spine. I nodded and then scampered to mix it up. I flashed a smile when I handed it over to her. Luckily two more people came up and ordered, leaving plastic Barbie to find another victim.

It was times like these that I missed my woman, who right now would be at home, curled up in a good book with a glass of wine. Sighing, I wanted to be there as well.

Minutes and a dozen drink orders later I noticed her. She was absolutely beautiful. Hey, I can look right? I mean I _am _a guy; I have a dick, so fucking sue me.

She was looking around trying to get someone's attention. _Why not me?_

When she spoke her voice was like silk and I wondered if she was as soft as she looked.

I realized we didn't have the beer she wanted and had to hurry to the back to grab a case. When I came back I set the case down and noticed she was looking for me. Hmm, interesting. Maybe the tit flash earlier was an invitation.

Only one way to find out.

I slid up behind her, got real close and placed the beer on the bar. She smelled like sunshine and honey. I had an uncontrollable desire to lick her. The heat from her body was scorching.

I was hard, very hard. This visceral reaction to her nearness had my brain going fuzzy. But then she put her tiny hand on my arm. Oh, fuck me. I held back the groan.

When she leaned closer to speak in my ear, it was all I could to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head. She was a vixen; sexy and coyness, sugar and spice, everything I had ever wanted. Her hands left trailing heat and I grew even harder. The small puffs of air as she spoke tickled my neck and a shudder rolled out of me.

"You have no idea how right you are doing this." I nuzzled her neck briefly and then I left.

I heard her chuckle as I retreated.

I had to get out of there, I needed to breathe. I needed to calm the fuck down. Ohh, fuck, who am I kidding? I needed her.

I fled to a dark corner of the bar and watched her. Every move she made was sinful and smooth.

Now I had more than just a simple urge to lick, I wanted to devour, taste, and suckle. I needed to know how every inch of her tasted.

**BPOV**

I smiled while blatantly looking at his ass as he disappeared into a darker corner of the bar. I noticed there was an even darker hallway behind him, most likely leading to an office.

_Hmm, an office, the fantasies that came into mind were unfathomable._

Pretty boy had a nice ass. Pretty boy was also pretty shy. Which made my task of seducing him that much more tempting. He was definitely interested 'cause I swear his pants were tented and that was _not_ a roll of quarters in his pocket.

I kid you not, the boy must have been packin', but I digress.

I sat at the bar and ignored every other man in there as the only one I wanted had wandered off, leaving me to wonder if he was deliberately hiding from me. I drank my beer and crossed my legs exposing my upper thigh.

God, this skirt was short.

Turing in my seat to look around for anyone interesting, I spotted him still leaning against the wall. He was staring at me, arms crossed over his chest and darting his tongue out over his bottom lip. I winked at him and bit my own lip mirroring his nervous habit before taking a sip of my beer.

I swear, I clearly saw his Adams apple bobble up and down his throat and his eyes narrow in my direction. Evidently someone had noticed my attempts at being all sexy. I did a mental fist pump 'cause that is so not how I usually acted but it felt kind of nice to take it up a notch. And hottie had noticed it, making my efforts that much more worth it.

I casually uncrossed my legs and stretched them out a bit then re-crossed them, rubbing my palm just so over my knee and lower leg, pressing my boobs against my knees and exposing my cleavage in the process. When I looked up from under my lashes to meet his gaze, he was blatantly staring at my chest.

Hmmm, this was getting interesting.

"Hey, Pretty Lady, would you like to dance?" I heard a man's voice besides me and turned in my seat to see who was there.

And he was also quite the pretty boy. I mean, maybe not as hot as the bartender guy but man was he a looker too. Tall, curly blond hair, blue eyes, square shoulders and dimples.

_Oh, so pretty. I love me a man with dimples. _

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him from under my lashes, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I then inconspicuously checked on bartender boy and noticed him scowling at blond cutie. Hmmm, interesting indeed. "Actually," I turned back to look at tall blond cutie, "I changed my mind. You seem like a nice guy. I'd love to dance." I flashed him my winning smile.

"The name's Jasper." He extended his hand to me which I took, letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella." I smirked at him and brought my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to his body.

I noticed bartender dude staring at both of us. He seemed like he was about to jump Jasper. His obvious jealousy was exactly what I was aiming at. When I finally made eye contact with him, I winked at him while rubbing myself on Jasper.

Well, maybe not rubbing myself, more like dancing rather lasciviously with an attractive man all the while making another attractive man all hot and bothered.

Yeah, this evening was going off a hell of a lot better than I had ever expected. Alice was right, going out on my own was kind of fun.

Jasper was a great dancer, and seemed to be a nice guy but I didn't feel that connection with him like I had felt with pretty bartender boy. Bumping and grinding against him, feeling his firm hands on me, I couldn't help but wonder what pretty bartender boy's hands would feel like.

**EPOV**

I felt her gaze on me as I left. It burned a hole right through me and I swear my dick got harder. In the safety of the darkness by the office door, I watched her. She was simply sin on a stick. Confidence oozed from her pores and it made her that much more attractive. There was something about a confident, sexy woman that turned me on.

So I here I was, watching her as she crossed and uncrossed her fucking legs. She knew what she was doing and I felt so out of my element. This wasn't me, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. That skirt was too short, it showed off the hint of a shapely thigh, my tongue darted out as if to taste it.

Glancing at her eyes, she saw me staring at her and winked before she bit that fucking lip of hers. The moan left my mouth; there was no way to stop it. She continued to flirt with me, making promises with her body that she intended to keep. Oh how I wanted her to keep them.

Just as I had made up my mind to go back to her, some fuckwad came up to her. A blond pretty boy with dimples. She smiled, she flirted, and she took his hand and went to dance with him.

Ohh hell no, she was mine, _asswipe_. I wanted to go to her but my feet were glued to the floor. My eyes never left her and blondie boy. Their bodies were touching, she was grinding on him, and he was grinding on her. I could just imagine how she would feel in my arms as we swayed to the music.

His hands roamed her supple curves, her heat was bathing him. No, FUCK no…it was gonna be me there. Blondie could find Botox Barbie and get lost for all I care.

I slipped around the perimeter of the dance floor, always watching her. Her gaze flicked to where I had been standing and I saw her moment of disappointment. Don't worry baby, I'm coming to get ya.

Jerk off had his hands near her ass and I bit back a growl. I needed to get out there and fast. I wanted to feel her along my body. I wanted to show her exactly what she was doing to me. I was so fucking hard it hurt. No amount of shifting and adjusting helped. It needed out and it needed pussy. Plain and fucking simple.

I was right in Blondie's eye line and he saw me coming. My eyes shifted to his hands near her ass and I scowled. He smirked and then moved them up several inches. He knew I was coming for her, his time was up. His services were no longer needed.

Their song ended and he stepped away just as my arms encircled her waist. Her body tensed at first until my nose skimmed along her neck, breathing her in.

"My turn, beautiful." With those words she relaxed enough that I could pull her back flush with my front. I ground my dick into her back and she melted into me.

Her hands came to caress my arms as we swayed, finding our own beat and rhythm. My mouth placed small, chaste kisses to her ear and shoulder. I felt the tremors as they slithered down her spine. I was in dangerous territory, but I was helpless to respond in any other way.

My hands gripped her hips, keeping her close to me. There was no way I could let her go.

I wanted to feel more of her; I wanted to see if those legs were as soft as they looked. I trailed one hand to her stomach and splayed my hands wide, pushing her close to me. The other slowly made its way to the edge of the fucking short skirt she was wearing. Teasingly my finger traced the hem of her skirt and I felt her breathing hitch. My fingers touched soft, warm and satiny skin. In stereo, we moaned.

Lightly, I scrapped my nails on her skin and was rewarded with tiny goose bumps. She was absolutely sex personified.

I recognized the song we were dancing to and I was surprised by how well it fit the mood. My breath skimmed her ear as I sang the words to her.

_You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

Her hands gripped me tighter and a moan escaped. We both knew where this was headed, there was no other path. Even if there was, I didn't want it. I wanted this, I needed her. She ground her ass on my cock, telling me she felt the same.

I nipped on her ear pulling and licking. I found a spot behind her ear that made her arch onto me and I sucked it for all I was worth. I was marking her.

Tonight, I was going to make her mine.

I was done with this seduction, the heat and the raw energy I felt was building up in us both. But I was nervous, fear of the unknown. The next few lines of the song gave me the perfect opportunity to make sure we wanted the same thing.

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one

She hissed and snaked a hand to grip my hair. That was all the encouragement I needed. I kept her in front of me as I shuffled us off the dance floor and towards the office. I skimmed my hands up and down her sides, softly brushing along her breasts. The urge to devour her was getting stronger with each step we took.

When we cleared the dance floor she took control and pulled out of my embrace and turned to walk backwards. She was in control and the lust filled smile she threw at me told me so. So I followed her. My cock was getting harder and harder with each step, needing to be released from its tight confines.

When we reached the door of the office I opened it up and let her step through. I turned to lock it and I felt her press me up against the door. Her warm breath tickled my neck. I could feel her tits as they were crushed against my back, her nipples were hard pebbles. I groaned as I felt the heat of her body cover mine.

Her nails ran up my arms to my shoulder, leaving small flames of desire in their wake. I wanted it harder and sharper but all I could do was moan my acquiescence. When she reached the nape of my neck her fingers curled in my hair and tugged and I thrust back with my hips.

Realizing I had strength over her, I whirled on her and spun our positions. The wild look in her eye told me she was surprised I had it in me, but she wasn't complaining. Without warning I crashed my lips to hers, forceful, demanding. This was how I wanted her.

My tongue forcibly opened her lips and I swept in and tasted her. She was honey and sugar with a hint of beer. I explored every part of her mouth, sucking on her tongue, feeling the heat we created.

Together we kissed, our tongues mingling, we both wanted and were unwilling to give. I nibbled on her lips, sucking and pulling. Her hands pulled my hair and my hips thrust forward to keep her pinned to the door.

She pulled away, gasping for air and my assault on her continued to her neck and collar. I nipped and sucked, licked and kissed every part of her I could find. I was giving in to my earlier urge to lick her, to taste and I wasn't going to stop until I had feasted on every inch of her skin.

In tandem, like we were of one mind, we gripped the edge of her flimsy shirt and pulled it off.

She stood there with a lacy black bra, her soft pink nipples peaking through, calling for me. "Holy fuck! They are beautiful."

Without another word being spoken I dove for her tits. They were perfection, like I knew they would be. I unhooked the clasp on the front and pulled the straps down her shoulders exposing her two soft, perfect tits. I licked my lips and moaned, anticipating my next move.

She looked me in the eye and smirked at me, again cocky and confident; she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled my face to her chest. I pulled one taut nipple in my mouth while my fingers plucked and pulled at the other.

Her breathy moans spurred me on. She thrust her hips against my leg, grunting and keening. She was looking for more and I was more than willing to give it to her.

**BPOV**

Finally, he had clued in and made a move. By the time we had made it to the office, I was ready for him. With my back against the office door, my body was responding to his every touch, lighting me on fire.

His hands on my body, his breath against my skin he felt sinful and absolutely perfect. It felt like we were in tune to each other, he gave and I took. Back and forth. Our movements, every breath, every stroke, every grunt had a response.

His mouth, which was taunting and teasing my nipples and nipping at my skin, left me needing and wanting more. I brought my hands to his chest and groaned at how hard it felt, I wanted to see it, lick it taste it. Taste him.

Oh, God, his lips felt so good on my skin, I moaned as I got a handful of his shirt and tugged it upwards, asking for permission, I mumbled "I need this off, now," Making him groan in response before he took it off and returned to his ministrations on my chest and neck.

I pressed my hands against his taut back muscles, feeling their every movement under my palm. Pulling him closer to me, I kissed his chest and scratched his nipple with my teeth, making him moan in response. I could feel how hard he was against my belly. Drenching my underwear at the thought of what was awaiting me there.

I flattened my hands against his chest and looked at him from under my lashes before forcefully pushing him backwards until his ass hit the front of the desk. He surprised me by swirling us around again, getting the upper hand, I didn't mind, I wanted it all. Anything and everything.

"This," he pointed at my skirt "has to come off now, beautiful." He smirked before turning me so that my back was to him and unzipping the offensive garment. I helped him, shifting my hips just so and stepping out of my skirt as it pooled on the ground around my feet.

Standing with my back to him, wearing only a black lacy, see-through thong, I turned my head to look up at him. His face, the face of Adonis, looked at me like I was something to eat. I could see his eyes darting around, taking in my body. I can't say I minded one bit because truthfully, I wanted to do that to him also.

Fuck, he had a nice chest, not too done up, just firm enough to show off a nice six pack.

As his eyes roamed up my body and finally met mine, I saw it. The hooded lids, dilated pupils and a light blush covering his cheeks. The boy was turned on beyond belief.

I bent over, only slightly teasing his dick through his pants in the process and swiped the paperwork off of the desk in one sheer swoop. As trite as it sounds, doing that was actually a hell of a lot of fun.

I heard him groan behind me as I stood up and turned to face him. Not breaking eye contact, I unbuckled his belt and forced down his pants. Then his boxers, freeing his…well, his pretty amazing dick from its confines.

Good lord, I was right, the boy was packing and quite the sight in all of his glory. He groaned in relief, his pants must have been tight, constricting his massive erection.

I licked my lips, anticipating my next step as I started kissing his chest, raking my fingernails down his arms, as I sunk myself down on my knees before him.

Without warning, I took his dick into my mouth and sucked it in as far as I could, swallowing around him, making him hiss.

Looking up at him through my eyelashes, our eyes met for a brief moment before his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He groaned as I pulled back scraping my teeth only slightly underneath his length. I suckled and swirled my tongue around, flicking his slit with the tip of my tongue.

I felt him shudder under my touch.

_Hmm... pretty boy liked that._

I smiled internally knowing I had that effect on him. I found that pulsing vein and ran my tongue down it flat and hard, another groan fell from his lips.

I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair and moaned at the sensation of his gentle tugging and pushing, setting us into a rhythm. I swirled my tongue around him and sucked, hollowing out my cheeks, making him groan and hiss.

I played with his balls and ran my nails lightly underneath, earning me some choice words.

I reveled in it, the feeling of power. Of knowing I could make him feel like that. Knowing I did that. I could feel his balls tighten. I knew he was close, so close, but I wasn't done with him. I wanted him inside me.

There was no way I was making him cum right away. _Teasing is a two way street._

Taking him as far back in my throat as I could, I swallowed around him one last time before sucking and swirling my tongue around his shaft and pulling him out of my mouth with a pop. I looked up at him from my position on the floor and smirked all the while licking my lips.

He swallowed hard, "Holy shit, woman, you'll be the death of me."

Smirking at my own brazen behavior, I stood up and kissed the hollow below his ear and whispered, "That just means you'll have to fuck me before you die, pretty boy." and I smacked his ass, ya know, for good measure.

**EPOV**

My body was shaking from the orgasm that wanted to rip out of my body. I was hard, so fucking hard I was in pain and all I knew was she was going to cure me. I was a thirsty man and she was tall glass of cold water. I had to have her, possess her…ohh fuck…I was gonna pound the ever living shit out of her.

But first I needed to teach her a lesson about stopping a blow job before she finished. Cuz that shit isn't right, that was cruel and unusual punishment. After I was done with her, she would be begging me to let her cum.

"I think you're jumping the gun, sweetheart." My voice was low, menacing. She swallowed as she took in my predatory gaze. "I think a little payback is in order." She tried to back away but the desk was behind her. Gotcha ya now, baby girl. You're all mine.

Not giving her much time to think, I easily picked her up, swung her around and stalked towards the couch. Never was I more grateful that I was talked into getting the couch for the office. Thank you, Alice.

As I tossed her onto the couch I ripped her useless thong off in the same motion. She let out a gasp, surprised as she bounced a few times. Before she stopped moving I was between her legs with my hands on her inner thighs.

Never had I seen a prettier pussy. So pink, perfect and bare. She was dripping wet and her clit was swollen and exposed, calling for me. I couldn't ask for anything better. Like starving man, I dove in, pushing her legs out and back; I wanted to see it all.

I took one long lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy, stopping just short of her clit. I circled around, tasting her. Her hands were curled into fists as I teased her mercilessly. Over and over I went up and down, never touching her clit.

_Who's doing the teasing now, baby girl._

Each time as I passed by her clit, she would whimper, groan or hiss out in frustration. I knew what she wanted. But this was my show, I was in control. So I nibbled and sucked on her slick pussy lips, always letting her know I was in control. Her hips bucked off the couch, searching, begging me for friction.

Slowly I pushed one long finger deep inside her. She moaned in appreciation, making me smile. Her juices were seeping out, in seconds my whole hand was drenched. Teasingly, my thumb would glide by her clit, never touching, always so close.

I could hear her growling and crying out in frustration. Without warning I slammed three fingers in her wet pussy, fucking her hard. I was rewarded with a loud, "Ohh fuck yes. Harder!"

I had here right where I wanted her, she was so fucking needy. "Your wish is my command, baby girl."

With that I sucked on her clit hard as I fucked her with my fingers. Her back arched off the couch and both of her hands made their way into my hair, pushing my head closer to her center in the process.

"Oh, God. Yes. Hmmm…..ohh…" She thrashed around, feeling her imminent orgasm. Her pussy clenched so tightly onto my fingers; I knew she was close. My tongue and fingers continued to work in tandem. I was everywhere, sucking, fucking, licking, curling, and biting. I felt the spasm of her pussy and the slight tremor in her body. So fucking close.

With super human strength, I suddenly pulled away, making her growl. It was so fucking hot.

"What the fuck!" She raised her head as I made a show of sticking my sticky fingers into my mouth.

"Hmm, you taste so fucking good, baby. Now get your ass over to the desk and bend over." My tone was hard and demanding. And just because I could, I stroked my rock hard dick while her brain tried to process through the lust and wanton haze.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the lust in them gave her away. That shit turned her on.

"NOW!" I barked and pointed over to the desk to remind her of what I ordered her to do. She let out a sexy whimper letting me know she wanted this.

In seconds she was at the desk, bent over and I nearly came right then and there. She was fucking beautiful. My eyes roamed over her spine, the smoothness of her ass and her legs, trembling with lust and want. Her juices coated her thighs, she was needy.

I sauntered over to her and leaned down by her ear. "Do you have a good grip, baby?"

One hand wound itself in her hair, pulling her back so she could see me. I was beyond needy, this was primal, feral. This wasn't going to be slow or soft. I wanted her too fucking much for that shit.

Her eyes fluttered close as I tugged on her hair, a breathy moan was my only reply. I chuckled darkly. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

I gripped her hip with my other hand and kicked her stance open wider. I wanted to watch, I needed to see everything as I took her. The sight of her splayed open was driving me insane. Enough with the chit chat, I wanted her…now.

With one hard thrust I slammed into her and we both let out a loud groan. Holy shit was she tight, and so fucking warm. I shuddered as I let her adjust for just a second before I pulled out and slammed into her once more.

So mother fucking tight. Needing her harder and faster I let go of her hair and had both my hands on her hips. "Hold on, baby." Then I really started to thrust.

It was primal and fierce; there was an almost feral feeling to it.

She grunted, I moaned.

Her pussy held me tight, gripping me as I pulled back. My fingers dug into her hips, I knew there would be marks, but I didn't care.

Each thrust and slam pushed her onto the desk, I heard as our skin slap together. Her moans were getting louder. "Yes, harder….ungh…yess… ohhh…" I thrust so deep I swear I touched her cervix, but I continued the maddening pace, needing to stake my claim on her.

"You feel soo fucking good, baby." I needed more, I wanted to be fucking closer. One hand went to her shoulder so I could slam her body back with every forward thrust. I tilted my hips and drove deeper and harder. I knew I was hitting the right spot, she was whimpering uncontrollably now.

Wanting to further prove my dominance, I wound her hair in my hand and pulled her back towards me. The wanton moan she gave me told me she loved everything I was giving her.

"Do you like this baby?" I punctuated each word with a thrust and at the end I smacked her ass. For a second there was a faint red handprint and it unleashed something in me. Like a mad man I thrust faster and harder, smacking her ass with each thrust.

"Oh, yes… soo close..please.. I need to cum." She was pleading, I was high on her words.

"What do you want, hmm? You need my cock to help you cum?" I breathed the words in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes, please…please…I need to cum." Her words were music to my ears. I angled my hips again, making sure I hit her sweet spot. Her keening cries let me know I was hitting it.

I was close as well, I needed to cum, but I wanted to hold off, making sure she would never forget this night. But she was so close, her pussy was convulsing, pulsating wildly around my cock and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off.

When she snaked her hand down to rub her clit, I knew we were both goners. Her grunts were getting louder and more urgent. Her head was shaking back and forth and her entire body was trembling.

"Oh, shit…can't… ohh…wait…"

Pulling her hair more I whispered, "Cum for me. Let it go, pretty girl."

Then she screamed out as her orgasm exploded around my cock. Her pussy held me in such a tight grip I could barely push in. Two more thrusts and my orgasm overtook me. Together we shook and trembled. Her pussy milked my cock for all it was worth; I thought I would never stop cumming. Her juices were dripping down both our legs.

When the last tremors rippled through, I collapsed on the desk, slightly off to the side of her; I didn't want to crush her. She turned her flushed face towards me, her smile beaming. I pushed her hair off her sweaty face and gently kissed her nose.

**BPOV**

I was breathing heavily. Still high from that fuck hot orgasm given to me by pretty bartender boy. Fuck did he have some smooth moves, and wasn't _that_ shy when he got down to it.

"Wow, that was... just, wow." I breathed while panting heavily, my face still laying on the hard wood surface of the desk and my arms extended in front of me with my fingertips lightly gripping the edge of the desk.

"You're telling me, pretty girl." He grinned at me and smacked me on the ass before getting up and pulling his pants on.

I followed suit and gathered my clothes before pulling them on. I subtly kept my eyes on the pretty boy, raking them over his toned body as he covered it in clothes, only wishing we could meet again at some point for a repeat performance of our evening.

But, hey, these sorts of trysts are usually cut short. And man had this one been sweet.

I felt my usual blush creep up my body as images of what we had been doing only moments ago flooded my memory.

"Why are you blushing, pretty girl?" He pulled me to him and kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Just thinking about how it would feel to have a repeat performance of this evening, maybe?" I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him expectantly.

He looked at his watch and kissed my cheek "Well, maybe next weekend. But tonight, baby, we gotta go home. The babysitter was expecting us back there about half an hour ago."

Crap. We had lost complete track of time. This whole role playing fantasy game we had been doing had taken a bit longer than expected. But fuck if it wasn't the best thing we had ever done.

I sighed, "Fine, you have to admit, that was awesome." I giggled taking his hand as he led me out of the office and into the club.

"Yes, it was, pretty girl." He kissed my knuckles, and gave me that panty soaking smirk of his.

_God, I love that man._

I spotted Alice and Jasper by the bar and waved goodbye to them as Jasper high-fived Edward like the boys that they truly were.

I never knew how my husband would react, watching me dance with another man, but I trusted Jasper enough to know that he wouldn't try any funny business. It was nice to know that his wife, my best friend Alice, trusted both of us enough to let me borrow him for a dance. Honestly, I think she got off on it; after all, this whole evening had been her idea.

I'd have to thank her for that.

"So, baby, next weekend is your turn. Do you have anything specific in mind?" I smirked up at him as we made our way to the Volvo.

"Well," he turned me so that I had my back to the passenger side door to the car and stood in front of me, pressing me to the door, "I think that we should consider that locker room fantasy of mine." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me giggle as he kissed my neck and tickled my sides.

Such a boy. But he was _my_ pretty boy.

**THE END**

**A/N: The song in the story was Undisclosed Desires by Muse.. yumm yummm... I hope you liked it! Leave some love!**


End file.
